Hot Blooded
by xXUsEdXx
Summary: Jiro accepts a job from an old friend to guard a human. However, he didn't expect the challenges that came with it-especially when that human hates vampires! -AU-ish and pairings undecided for now-
1. New Job

_Hey! I'm back with a new story! Most of you already know me due to my Black Butler fanfic "Unforgiving". Well, I got back into BBB and decided to write this story that's been buzzing in my skull! Don't worry, you guys-I will still work on Unforgiving. For now, though, enjoy this! Oh, and Scarlett belongs to my friend and fellow author on here. I asked her in advance if I can borrow Scarlett. (I apologize in advance if the characters seem OOC)_

* * *

It had been months after Cassa had unleashed the slew of Kulong children into the Special Zone. Months since the entire situation was resolved.

_So why are we here? _Mimiko thought as she, Jiro, and Kotaro stood in front of a building. By the looks of it, it was a club—a sleazy-looking club with neon letters spelling XSTACY. "Explain why we're here again?" Mimiko said, crossing her arms.

"To aid an old friend," replied Jiro as he strode forward and pushed the club's door opened, with a giggling Kotaro on his heels. Mimiko followed the two brothers inside the club. It was dimly lit, but it was well kept, she decided. The floors were polished so clean that she could see her own reflection. Chandeliers hung from the ceiling, their glow soft and almost enticing. A woman with long red hair appeared, dressed in a corseted top and black jeans. Her feet were in heeled pumps.

"Ah, Ji-chan~" she greeted, her arms outstretched in greeting. "So, _so _good to see you again. Still looking as handsome as ever, I see!"

"Ms. Dupree," Jiro greeted in a formal tone, not minding the fact that the female compromiser with him was wondering who this woman was and his brother staring with wide, blue eyes.

"I thought I told you to drop that formality, silly! Call me Scarlett," Scarlett smiled, crossing her arms before her eyes flickered to Kotaru and Mimiko. "And you brought your little brother and the compromiser."

"How do you and Jiro know each other?" Mimiko asked, coming to Jiro's side. Scarlett placed a finger against her cheek. "We go _way _back, Ms. Mimiko. Yes, I know who you are," she added, seeing Mimiko's shocked expression, "and to add, Jiro and I used to guard the sage with little Cassa."

"Scarlett is an Old Blood. Even older than I," Jiro told Mimiko. Kotaro grinned happily. "So you're my brother's friend, right, Miss Scarlett?"

"I sure am, Kotaro," Scarlett said, her smile widening. Mimiko could see the woman's fangs.

"Ne, Ettchi, you didn't say we'd be having guests…" came a sleepy voice, belonging to a dark-haired female.

"Oh God, Jiro, you have a twin!" Mimiko gasped. Jiro could only stare. The girl did resemble him somewhat, only her skin was darker and her eyes were a penetrating brown. She wore a cropped, black top that bared several inches of her abdomen, black shorts, and black, knee-high socks.

"Oh, this is Olive. Ollie dear, this is my old friend Jiro Mochizuki and his brother Kotaro and their compromiser friend, Mimiko," Scarlett told the girl, now dubbed as Olive. Olive tilted her head, her bangs swishing to the left. Her expression was indifferent. "I don't like him," she declared.

"What do you mean-" Mimiko was cut off from shock when Olive hugged Scarlett in a way that conveyed more than friendship. "I don't like that a _man_ I never _met _knows my Ettchi well," Olive said, a slight pout on her face. "Ettchi, why didn't you tell me you knew the Silver Blade?"

"You know who I am?" asked Jiro, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course; Ettchi talks about you all the time," said Olive, brushing back a rogue strand of her dark hair. "You're obviously good friends, maybe even _close _friends, but let me say something: I don't like sharing."

Mimiko stepped forward. "You're being awfully rude when you both just met!" she exclaimed, indignantly. "Aren't Black Bloods supposed to be more courteous?"

Olive and Scarlett exchanged winged glances to each other. "Olive, why don't you go and get our guests something to drink?" Scarlett cooed. Olive released Scarlett from her hold with a slight nod and disappeared elsewhere.

"Ms. Katsuragi," Scarlett said in a slow, deliberate tone that made the Compromiser shudder, "I don't think you understand, but I'm sure the Mochizuki brothers do. Olive is a Red Blood, as in human."

"Human? Her? But she's here with you!" Kotaro flailed.

"Of her own free will, I'll assure you of that," Scarlett sighed.

"Then what is that girl to you, Scarlett? Dinner?" asked Jiro, crossing his arms. Scarlett smiled. "Why, Jiro, how straightforward as usual. She's my lover."

"LOVER?!" Mimiko and Jiro practically fell over from the shock.

"Are you really-?! With a _human_?!" Jiro exclaimed, his face a tad red from the possible scandalous images in his mind. Scarlett laughed. "Of course! I mean, yes, she is also a dancer for my club, but more or less, she's the 'look, don't touch' dancer—as in she is mine and no one except someone I trust is allowed to handle her."

"Someone like Jiro, right?" Mimiko asked, a hint of jealousy in her voice.

"Correct~" Scarlett grinned. "Now, you're here to help me with my problem, yes?"

"That is why you called me here," Jiro said. "What is the issue?"

"Well, as you know, Ji-chan, I run this strip club. Olive is my star dancer. Recently, she's been alerting me of a Black Blood that appeared to be following her," Scarlett said. "I had tried to find this vampire, but to no avail. I figure aid from the Silver Blade would help," Scarlett said.

"So Olichan is being followed by a vampire?" Kotaro asked with wide eyes. Scarlett nodded. "Yes, Kotaro. Olive's had a bad run-in with vampires before. It took me a while for her to open up to me; I don't want her to endure one more minute of this. It may not show on her face, but she is scared."

Jiro noticed the look in his old friend's eyes. It was a look of worry; he himself had never seen the look in her eyes before. He obviously realized something: the human girl was important to his old friend. Jiro shut his eyes. "All right, Scarlett. You'd like me to be the girl's bodyguard. I can do that."

Scarlett beamed. "Oh Jiro, thank you! I'm grateful!" she exclaimed. Jiro smiled a little. "Only paying back a debt," he replied. Mimiko looked at the Old Blood. Debt?

"Even so, you have my thanks. Make sure my Olive is safe, Jiro, or-" Scarlett bared her fangs, "-I won't forgive you."

"I am aware. Miss Dupree, we will take our leave," Jiro said, before turning and walking to the door. Mimiko and Kotaru went after him.

"It was nice seeing you, Jiro Mochizuki," Scarlett's voice cooed when Jiro's hand was on the door handle. Jiro gave a curt nod before opening the door and walking out with his brother and human friend in tow.

"What debt was she talking about?" Mimiko asked Jiro once they started moving away from the building. Jiro looked at Mimiko. "…Scarlett Dupree saved my life at one point," he answered. "I owe her a great debt. The least I can do is protect that human girl she cares for."

Kotaro looked at his brother. "But…Olichan doesn't seem to like us…" he mumbled.

Jiro smiled at his brother. "I'm sure she will come around."

"I'm still wondering why a Black Blood has a Red Blood around and not feed off of her…" Mimiko muttered before trailing off. Jiro didn't dwell on that. It was odd for Scarlett to keep a human as a companion despite the girl's history. It was another to protect someone who has a bad blood with Black Bloods who are not friends with the Old Blood she stayed near. Either way, he realized, he had his work cut out for him.

* * *

_How is it? Good? Needs work? Let me know, okay?_


	2. Hostile Client

_Been so long! But here it is, chapter 2!_

* * *

"Mimi! Mimi, wake up!"

Mimiko was roused by Kotaro's enthusiastic urge. "What-?" she mumbled, sitting up in her bed. She looked around. "Kotaro, where's Jiro?"

"Brother went to see Olichan and Scarlett-san!" Kotaro beamed as if it was the best thing his brother has done.

"Oh, right; he's guarding Olive from her stalker vampire…" Mimiko mumbled, before remembering the girl's aloof indifference the day before. Granted, Scarlett explained Olive's behavior, but still! The girl could at least be polite during a first meeting! Mimiko sighed. "Any idea where exactly Scarlett sent him?" she asked Kotaro. The younger vampire blinked before making his thinking face. "I think Scarlett-san sent him to the club's separate dance studio, seeing as Olichan is the only one who uses it," he answered. "Or at least that's what I overheard when brother was on the phone."

"…Right." Mimiko sighed before getting out of bed. She had her own job to do anyway. Let Jiro handle his old vampire friend's human.

* * *

"And of course the vampire who sent me here wants me to bear the fire alone…" Jiro muttered, walking to XSTACY's separate dance studio. Scarlett had told him Olive used it to practice her routines. This would not have bothered Jiro if the human girl was, at least, not hostile. The Old Blood sighed, before finally arriving at the studio. He placed a hand on the door. There was no sound, which spurred the bodyguard instinct, and Jiro pushed the door open to see a long hallway. Cautiously, Jiro walked in, trying his best not to make any noise. He saw a door on the left side that was open, and there was a light streaming from it. Moving swiftly, but trying to remain unseen, Jiro peered into the room.

Olive was stretching out her leg before standing on both feet. She tied her black hair into a ponytail, leaving only her long bangs in her face. She walked over to the radio that was on the floor, bending down to press a button. The music that started playing started out slow, ominous. Jiro watched as Olive stood back up and walked to her original place in the middle of the room and outstretched her arm in time with the music, swaying along slowly. As soon as the music swelled for a moment and the words began, Olive was off, starting with a spin before leaning to the side, her right leg pointed before moving again, leaning back with one arm in the air.

Jiro wasn't sure how the girl knew ballet, but Olive was, admittedly, a very capable dancer. Her expression was different; her face held no lines of her hostility—instead she looked calm. Some of the moves she executed during the entire practice seemed difficult, but the strain didn't show in her face. Jiro didn't understand the girl, and normally he wouldn't care to since humans he would normally aid would just say "thank you" and move on. However, Scarlett's little pet human…she was different somehow. The music stopped and Olive exhaled, resting her hands on her knees. He tilted his head. "That was amazing, ojou-san," he said. Olive jerked upward, turning to face him. Her eyes narrowed. "What are you doing here?" she growled.

"Doing my job." Jiro walked in, his arms crossed.

Olive didn't move. "And what may that job entail?" she asked.

"Scarlett asked me to guard you from the Black Blood you say is following you."

"I don't need your help."

Jiro held Olive's narrowed eyes in a steady deadlock. "You don't need my help?"

"No," Olive snarled. "I can take care of myself."

"Can you? You seem to need Scarlett for everything."

"Go to hell."

Olive stormed over to her bag while ripping the hair elastic from her hair, and rummaged through the bag.

"I am not leaving, ojou-san," Jiro told her.

Olive glared at him. "I. Don't. NEED. You."

"In all due respects…you do."

"Go away!"

"No."

"Argh!" Olive grabbed her bag and stormed past Jiro, her feet stomping on the ground with a violent slapping noise. Jiro followed after her, which seemed to incense her even more because she broke into a run in the direction of the club.

_She must think Scarlett is her sanctuary…_Jiro thought before walking after her. Olive was not letting up, and she seemed pretty fast for a human. That didn't stop the red-clad Old Blood from following her.

Olive pushed open the doors to XSTACY, storming in, the door shutting behind her.

Jiro sighed. _Difficult little…_

He pushed the door open and Olive turned around, anger evident on her face.

"Go away! How many times do I have to tell you to leave me alone!?" she snapped. "I don't want your help!"

"Olive?" Scarlett walked in as if on cue or either summoned by the human girl's shrieking. Olive ran to the Old Blood and threw her arms around her.

"I don't want him following me," Olive said, burrowing her face into Scarlett's neck. Scarlett sighed, wrapping an arm around Olive's waist.

"I see you and Jiro got off the wrong foot," she said, her eyes flying to Jiro. Jiro crossed his arms.

"I am not so sure it's just off the wrong foot. She just isn't fond of me," he said.

"I did make mention of that, Ji-chan," Scarlett said before turning her attention to Olive. "Now, Olive, Jiro is keeping an eye on you because of whatever has been menacing you lately. You know I am not around you all day and I'm placing you in the care of someone who can be around until your performance."

"Does that mean _he _has to come too?" Olive muttered childishly, glaring toward Jiro.

"Yes, that means he has to come too," sighed Scarlett.

Jiro looked to his old friend. "You expect me to even guard her during her dancing?"

"Have a thing against exotic dancers, Silver Blade?" Olive asked in a mocking voice, her glare softening only a bit. Jiro raised an eyebrow at the human girl's sudden change in mood.

Of course, there would be no shame in Olive kissing Scarlett before saying, "I'll go get ready for tonight. After all, the dancers can't be seen so early."

With that, she walked off into another room.

Jiro looked at Scarlett again. "Do I really have to be here for whatever performance is going on?" he asked.

"Yes," Scarlett said. "It'll be better for you, my old friend. You can learn my Olive's routines to keep her better protected."

Jiro sighed. How in all the hells was he going to explain to Mimiko that he had to see an exotic dancer perform to keep her safe when said dancer has a hostile feeling for him?


End file.
